


hongjiddies

by acheese_ateez_asneeze



Series: magical hongjiddies [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Come Eating, Grinding, LMAO, M/M, Teasing, Titfucking, accidentally??, magic tits, magic transformation, witch!hongjoong, witch!yunho, yunho is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/pseuds/acheese_ateez_asneeze
Summary: he holds his head in his hands, embarrassed that he doesn't know what to do. he doesn't want to call anyone because what will they think of him?he thinks of asking yunho for help, he's been practicing the craft much longer than hongjoong has and he's always so ready to help. but will he be willing to help when hongjoong looks like this? hongjoong groans, hiding his face in his hands."I have to call yunho. I have to."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: magical hongjiddies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766605
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	hongjiddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckiesboy (Theoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/gifts).



> i dont know why i wrote this  
> thank you theoo for giving me ideas to put in this <3  
> 

darting around the room gathering supplies, hongjoong works on his spell. he's lighting candles, burning his incense, and speaking his intentions when his crystals start to vibrate. 

that's weird, hongjoong thinks and picks one up, his orange carnelian. it's starting to emit light as it shakes in his hand. the others are still shaking on his altar. 

"ah fuck, what did I do this time-" and then he starts feeling… strange. 

his chest is feeling tight, abdomen feeling squeezed, he doesn't know how to describe it. then things start changing. 

his chest starts feeling heavy, swollen and sore. his pants are getting tighter, the squeezing sensation in his waist increasing. then he looks down and sees it. 

"what. the. fuck."

his shirt is stretched tight over… he immediately lifts his shirt to see breasts, and they're fucking huge. he yanks the shirt back down in a panic. then he runs over to the full body mirror on the other side of the room. 

when he looks he sees the huge breasts hanging heavy on his chest and he notices how wide his hips are. they're not huge like his breasts, but they're significantly more feminine than before. he cautiously lifts his shirt and sees his waist, so cinched and tiny. 

"I really fucked up this time. what do I do… what do I do??"

in a sudden zap of fear he grabs his crotch. oh thank fuck, hongjoong thinks with a sigh of relief, at least I still have my dick. 

he runs back over to the altar, flipping through his spell book, but he can't find anything. he doesn't even know what he messed up on his simple manifestation spell to make his body do this. 

he holds his head in his hands, embarrassed that he doesn't know what to do. he doesn't want to call anyone because what will they think of him? 

he thinks of asking yunho for help, he's been practicing the craft much longer than hongjoong has and he's always so ready to help. but will he be willing to help when hongjoong looks like this? hongjoong groans, hiding his face in his hands. 

"I have to call yunho. I have to."

reluctantly he picks up his phone, hovering his finger over the call button next to yunho's name. he takes a deep breath, inhales through his nose and a rush of air out as he exhales through his mouth. then he hits the call button with immediate regret, but he holds the phone up to his ear anyway. 

it only takes a couple rings for yunho to answer cheerfully. 

"hey hyung! what's up?" yunho being sweet as usual. 

hongjoong sighs loudly. "uhh… well. I kinda need your help, yunho. i- uh- well I somehow messed up a spell and I don't know how to fix it."

"of course! do you want me to come over?" 

with a little whine hongjoong says, "yeah… it's embarrassing though so please don't be shocked when you see me."

"I'll be right over, 20 minutes, okay?" yunho sounds a little concerned, he can obviously hear how worried hongjoong is. 

"okay, please hurry." hongjoong is hiding his face again. 

they hang up and hongjoong goes back to the mirror, looking over his body again and laughs in disbelief. 

"how on earth do I mess things up so bad?" hongjoong just keeps laughing, not knowing what else he can do. 

the shirt clings so tight around him now, just a plain black t-shirt tucked into his jeans, it was pretty fitted before and now the fabric is straining over his… whatever. he doesn't wanna think about what they're named. his nipples are poking through the fabric, staring right at him in the mirror. he pokes them hoping they'd, he doesn't know, pop back in or something? but of course they don't, they just continue to poke through his shirt. 

his jeans are clinging too, his hips flared out smoothly transitioning into his thighs, more soft and thick than they were before the change. he turns to the side and giggles when he sees his ass. it's bigger too, round, soft, perky. his laughter is getting hysterical, what the actual fuck did I do?!

he stops laughing when he hears a knock on his apartment door, anxiety settling in his stomach. he has to give his face a little slap just to make sure he's not dreaming before he goes to let yunho in. 

"coming!" he calls, and he slowly makes his way to the door trying to conjure up a plan, but of course nothing comes to him when his mind is going a hundred miles per second. once he reaches the door his hand stretches out to grab the handle, having to force himself to turn it. 

he peeks his head out, his body obscured from yunho's view. 

"hey, are you alright? I tried to get here as fast as I could." he notices hongjoong hiding himself. "uhh aren't you gonna let me in?" yunho tries to push the door a little. 

hongjoong stares at him, pretty hands clamped on the edge of the door, nerves showing on his face. "promise you won't freak out."

"I'm not gonna freak out, joongie. I've seen so many different things. this isn't going to bother me, don't worry." he says reassuringly. 

hongjoong opens the door a little wider, his body still hidden behind the door, but lets yunho into his apartment and shuts the door so no one else sees.

"so, what did you want to show me? what happened?" yunho asks. 

he takes another deep breath before he turns toward yunho, his face and ears bright red from embarrassment. 

he watches yunho's eyes drop down to the biggest change, his jaw dropping open, not moving at all. it doesn't even look like he's fucking breathing. 

hongjoong covers his face, "stop staring at them!" he cries out. he uncovers his face when he doesn't feel yunho's stare piercing through him. 

yunho is staring at the ceiling, then the floor, literally everywhere but hongjoong. "well, unfortunately I've never seen something like this before…" 

"oh god I'm fucked, I'm stuck like this forever, aren't I?!" 

"no no! hyung, don't freak out, we'll- we'll be able to fix it. I just have to… just gotta think about…" yunho trails off. he's looking right at them again, mouth agape. 

"close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." hongjoong rolls his eyes, trying to cross his arms but having a hard time positioning them over his… tits, he guesses he'll call them, he doesn't know what else to refer to them as. 

hongjoong sees yunho's face is flushed too, ears so red they must be hot to the touch. yunho just stares at the floor, trying to avoid any eye contact. 

"why don't you- you can just bring me your book and I'll look through it for you to see what I can do." yunho is stammering like crazy, barely getting the words out. hongjoong wonders why, he knows it's a big shock, but he didn't think it would scare yunho so badly. hongjoong goes to his room to retrieve the book, feeling a little bad for putting yunho in this uncomfortable situation. 

he comes back with the book and yunho barely looks up from the floor, then his eyes snap back down. 

"thanks, I'll look through… this." yunho's voice is a little strained. 

they plop down on hongjoong loveseat together, hongjoong's breasts bouncing uncomfortably. apparently he can't just throw himself down anymore without feeling those heavy things jiggle. 

yunho is stiff next to him, staring intently at the book of spells. hongjoong leans into yunho's side, wanting the look in the book too, but they both abruptly pull away. hongjoong's breast had squished into yunho's side too when he leaned into him. the eye contact they made was awkward, both moving to either side of the sofa. 

hongjoong just lets yunho do his work, while he's scrolling through his phone. opening and closing apps, not sure what to look at. he's so nervous over this whole ordeal. 

the sigh yunho lets out sounds absolutely exasperated. "I can't find anything about it, I've looked through this whole thing." yunho puts the book down and rubs his hands over his thighs. 

"so, what do we do now? am I stuck like this?" hongjoong says sheepishly. 

"well, he have one more option. we can call eden. he's our best bet, he's the one that taught me."

"oh no way, absolutely not, we are not calling eden. he cannot see me like this." hongjoong's words come out rushed, anxiety creeping into his voice. 

"hongjoong we're gonna have to bring him over, he's probably the only one who can fix this. he's not going to judge you for this, he knows mistakes happen." yunho's words are comforting to hongjoong. maybe it is the best option. 

hongjoong tries to bend forward to hide his face in his lap, but his stupid tits are in the way. he settles for covering his face with his hands for the fiftieth time that day. 

"fine… you can call him. I trust you."

yunho rubs his hand on hongjoong's shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "let me call him, I'm sure he's free. it's going to be okay, joongie. we're gonna get this fixed."

yunho grabs his phone from his pocket and dials eden's number. it takes a few rings until hongjoong hears eden through the phone speakers. 

"hyungnim, we got a little emergency. do you have time to help us tonight? hongjoong's spell went wrong and we don't know how to fix it."

hongjoong can't hear what eden's response is. 

"alright, that's fine. when's a good time for you?"

relief crashes over hongjoong, they're gonna get it resolved tonight! 

"sounds good, we'll see you then. thank you so much for helping us." yunho hangs up the phone after that. 

"the good news is eden said he can help you, but the bad news is he won't be free until tomorrow at noon." 

the relief leaves as fast as it came. "we- we have to wait until tomorrow? what am I supposed to do with this tonight??" hongjoong's voice is cracking with worry. 

yunho faces him, obviously trying to keep his eyes on hongjoong's face. "it's gonna be okay, it's just one night. I'm sure you can handle it."

hongjoong looks at the clock on the wall, it's only 8 pm. he throws his body back onto the couch and rests his head against the sofa back. of course his tits bounce when he does that too, hongjoong groans out of annoyance. 

"you'll stay with me, right, yunho? I don't wanna be by myself…" hongjoong whispers, wringing his hands. 

yunho freezes, looking down again. "y-yeah. of course, hyung. whatever you need..." 

"thanks, yunnie." hongjoong reaches over for a hug, but stops short when he hears yunho suck in a breath. he already feels like he's made yunho uncomfortable enough so he doesn't go through with the hug, he just sits back down. 

hongjoong purses his lips in thought, trying to find something to break the silence. "have you eaten yet?"

"no..."

"we can order some chicken? I haven't eaten all day, I'm starving." 

"y-yeah, that sounds good. I'm hungry too." yunho is still looking down. 

hongjoong tries not to think about it and grabs his phone to order the chicken, thank god for delivery. 

the silence was awkward while they waited for the food, but a knock on the door brought them out of it. they were both excited to eat despite the situation. 

yunho gets up from the sofa, "I'll go get it."

yunho brings back the food, sitting it on the coffee table in front of them. 

they dig in, the chicken is delicious, especially after not eating all day. hongjoong does a cute little food dance, waving his arms and bouncing a bit in his seat. he doesn't see yunho stare right at him. 

after they finish eating and clean up their mess, hongjoong asks, "do you wanna watch a movie or something?" trying to find something to keep them both distracted. 

"can we watch a scary movie?" yunho gives hongjoong his best puppy eyes. 

hongjoong rolls his eyes, "fiiine, you can pick, I don't care. but don't make it too scary, I don't want to have nightmares for the next week."

yunho claps his hands a little in excitement and he grabs the remote. he puts on some new movie that hongjoong's never heard of, but he doesn't care, this is just to keep them occupied. 

the movie starts out pretty normal, it hasn't scared hongjoong yet, but yunho is enthralled in it. 

then the jumpscares start coming. hongjoong is hiding behind a throw pillow while all the scary shit goes down on the tv. usually yunho will cuddle with hongjoong, making him feel safe, like the creepy monsters won't get him. so hongjoong crawls over to yunho. 

with yunho's eyes still glued to the tv, he lets hongjoong cuddle up to him like he normally would, putting his legs up on the couch so hongjoong could lay on top of him to rest his cheek against yunho's chest. 

when hongjoong puts all his weight on yunho, the taller boy freezes, arms hovering over hongjoong's body instead of wrapping them around him like he always does. 

hongjoong feels bad, he made yunho uncomfortable again, but he wants to cuddle so badly. "sorry, I didn't mean to… I'll get up..." but yunho finally puts his hands on hongjoong's back, pulling him back down without saying anything. 

the smaller boy doesn't complain, if yunho is okay with it then so is he. it is more uncomfortable in this position than it was before The Incident™ though, his tits crushed between their bodies, but he opts to ignore the discomfort. 

they watch the movie like that for a while, the awkward tension in the air only mildly uncomfortable. 

when the movie starts getting scary again, hongjoong clings harder to yunho's body, shifting his leg over yunho's hips to straddle him. his jeans are a little tight to be in this position, but he doesn't care. yunho's hands fly to hongjoong's waist, holding it tight, obviously stressed about something. must be the movie, hongjoong thinks. 

hongjoong isn't looking at the tv anymore, hiding his face in yunho's neck trying to block out the scary parts of the movie as it reaches the climax of the plot. yunho holds onto him harder. 

he looks back up when he hears the music that tells him it's the ending credits. "thank god it's over, that was so scary." hongjoong's legs tighten around yunho's hips and he presses their chests closer. 

then he hears yunho groan and hongjoong leans back a little to look at him. "are you okay? am I crushing you?"

"no you're- it's just uh…" yunho's not looking at him again. then hongjoong shifts a bit and his eyes widen when he feels it. yunho is hard against his ass. 

hongjoong gasps, "were you getting off to that scary movie?? you're such a pervert, I knew it," hongjoong teases, slapping yunho's shoulder. 

hongjoong tries to get up so he won’t be crushing yunho's dick anymore, but yunho stops him. he holds hongjoong's waist, keeping him on his lap. hongjoong can't see past his breasts-- he'll never get used to saying that-- but he could feel now that yunho's hands are wrapped almost all the way around his newly tiny waist. his fingers almost meeting, only a couple centimeters separating them. 

they're staring at each other, a look of shock on both of their faces. it feels like an eternity of silence before yunho blurts out, "you've been driving me crazy all night." hongjoong watches yunho's face get even redder than he thought possible. 

"what? what do you mean?" hongjoong tilts his head in confusion. 

"you- your uh- your body just..." yunho's words get quieter as he turns away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say anything, I'm sorry I just made everything weird."

and then it clicks, the staring, him not making eye contact, yunho getting hard while they cuddled... yunho wasn't scared of hongjoong's body, he was turned on by it. 

a devilish smile spreads across hongjoong's face. 

"what, these?" he shakes his shoulders a little, making his tits jiggle. then hongjoong rubs his hands over them, lifting them a little just to drop them back down. "do you like them?"

yunho openly stares at hongjoong's chest while hongjoong squishes his breasts together through his shirt, yunho's hands tightening even harder around his waist. 

hongjoong giggles, "you like them, don't you? you wanna touch them?" hongjoong grabs yunho's hands and places one on each breast. 

they sit there like that for a long moment, neither of them moving. and for a second hongjoong gets worried, yunho isn't doing anything, maybe he misinterpreted the situation… until he feels yunho's big hands start groping him. 

yunho's hips buck up as he plays with hongjoong, squishing his tits together, rubbing his hands all over. hongjoong moans when yunho's thumbs tease his nipples, have I always been so sensitive? he starts grinding his ass down on yunho's crotch, making them both moan as hongjoong gets hard too. 

"can I kiss you?" yunho nods desperately and hongjoong leans forward, his nipples brushing against yunho's chest as they connect their lips. their lips and tongue move frantically, trying to taste each other. yunho's hands slide down hongjoong's body to cup his ass. 

yunho squeezes the meat of his ass, fingers digging into the flesh as they grind against each other. yunho starts to untuck hongjoong's shirt, hesitantly putting his hands on hongjoong's bare waist. 

hongjoong pulls back from the kiss, looking into yunho's pleading eyes. he's never seen him like this, so flustered, so turned on. hongjoong doesn't want to admit he's thought about what it would be like to sleep with him, but he has. late at night when he's lonely, horny for no reason because his brain hates him. he thinks about those big hands on him, what his cock would feel like inside of him... 

hongjoong reaches for the bottom of his shirt, making eye contact with yunho one more time to confirm this is what he wants. when yunho gives a little nod hongjoong lifts his shirt, arms crossing in front of him to pull it off. he pulls the shirt tight to his chest so it catches on his tits, lifting them and they drop back down. 

yunho looks like he's about to have an aneurysm as he stares openly at hongjoong's chest. his breasts are heavy, hanging low from how big they are, his nipples pink and puffy. 

in a burst of confidence hongjoong leans closer to him, arms propped on the back of the couch, his tits right in yunho's face. yunho seems to snap out of his trance and attaches his mouth to one of hongjoong's nipples, making him whine, they're so sensitive since the change. yunho's moans are low and desperate, as he grabs at hongjoong's breasts, licking and sucking his nipple. 

hongjoong didn't think he'd like this as much as he does, but he feels like he could let yunho do this forever. it feels incredible, better than he thought it could just getting his nipples played with. he whines and grasps the hair at yunho's nape, grinding down hard on his lap, their cocks rubbing together through their clothes. 

yunho just keeps going, paying attention to one and then the other. he pulls back, panting, still groping hongjoong, then he cutely puts his face between hongjoong's tits, face completely engulfed in the soft breasts on either side of his face. hongjoong giggles. yunho's so adorable when he's excited, looking like he can barely control himself as he leaves bites along the soft skin of his breasts. 

"hongjoong… can I uh- I need-" yunho's out of breath, struggling to get the words out. 

"can I blow you?" hongjoong's voice sounds innocent, but he knows what he's doing to yunho. 

yunho whimpers, "please… if you- only if you want to though," his hands are still kneading hongjoong's tits. 

hongjoong grinds down one last time before he slips off yunho's lap and maneuvers him on the sofa so he can kneel between his legs. 

hongjoong rests his cheek on yunho's thigh, looking up at him and he strokes his hand over yunho's bulge. 

yunho looks so flustered as he stares down at the smaller boy. yunho whimpers, hips moving a tiny bit, but tries to keep himself under control. 

"is this okay?" he looks at yunho through his lashes as his fingers reach yunho's pants button. he doesn't even answer the question, yunho just unbuttons them himself and slides out of his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing out when he yanks the boxers off. 

hongjoong laughs at the action, "someone's eager, aren't they?" yunho just nods dumbly as hongjoong reaches for yunho's cock and wraps his hand around it, stroking it slowly. 

"when were you gonna tell me you were this big, huh?" hongjoong teases before he licks a stripe up yunho's cock, yunho groans in response. 

hongjoong swirls his tongue around the head of yunho's cock and takes it into his mouth, stroking the shaft as he sucks on the head. hongjoong is fully hard now. the feeling of a huge cock in his mouth never fails to get him turned on beyond the point of no return. 

yunho's hands are holding up the hem of his t-shirt, groaning, "I wanna- ugh. can I p-please…" 

hongjoong looks up at him with questioning eyes as he continues to suck him down, trying to get him to ask for what he wants. 

"it's embarrassing-" his sentence is cut off by hongjoong taking him all the way into his mouth, the head of yunho's cock bumping into the back of his throat. yunho doesn't say anything more, he just whines while he tries to keep his hips from bucking up into hongjoong's mouth. his cock is so wet from hongjoong's spit now. 

hongjoong pulls off yunho's cock with a little pop and starts to stroke him again, staring up at yunho. "you gotta tell me what you want or I can't give it to you, yunnie."

"I want- can you- fuck…" yunho's closing his eyes, face flushed, hands twitching on his stomach. 

"come on, you can tell me." he strokes faster, focusing more on the head.

"can I please uhn… would you let me f-fuck your tits…" yunho's voice is barely audible at the end of his sentence, but hongjoong catches it. 

hongjoong smirks as he slowly strokes yunho's cock, base to tip, twisting agonizingly slow on the up stroke. "you love these, don't you? was this what you were thinking about the whole time?" yunho whines and throws his head back, "want- want it so b-bad, joongie. you're so pretty, hnng..."

he smiles at the praise, loving he can make yunho feel so out of his mind with lust. 

"scoot closer, lemme get you nice and wet." yunho moves to the edge of the seat so hongjoong can get closer. 

he doesn't waste time spitting on yunho's cock, letting the saliva drip from his mouth. yunho moans at the feeling, hot liquid coating his length. 

then hongjoong gets right up on him, huge tits pressing against yunho's inner thighs. "tell me how much you want it," hongjoong teases, holding yunho's thighs apart while he presses his breasts against yunho's hard cock just barely. 

"want it, I want it, joongie. I couldn't stop thinking about them, please let me-- wanna feel them," yunho's voice is strained, he looks so cute, it's so obvious how desperate he is. 

"good boy," hongjoong puts yunho's cock between his tits, squeezing them together. thinking there isn’t enough lubrication, he spits again on the head of yunho's cock which is peeking out between his breasts. 

yunho is squirming so much, turning on hongjoong even more. he loves feeling this powerful. yunho's at his mercy. 

then hongjoong starts to stroke his tits over yunho's length. yunho wails at the stimulation, putting his hands gently behind hongjoong's head to run his hands through his hair. 

"think you can do it? you wanna hold them and fuck them?" yunho nods, glassy look in his eyes as his bigger hands replace hongjoong's. without hesitating he starts moving his hips, thrusting between hongjoong's soft breasts. 

hongjoong's cock has barely been touched the whole night, so he reaches down while yunho continues to thrust. he undoes his fly, reaching his hand into his boxers to stroke himself. 

yunho is letting out loud groans. he squeezes hongjoong's tits together tighter, the head of his cock peeking out between hongjoong's breasts on every up stroke. 

hongjoong's hand speeds up on his cock, wishing yunho would fuck him, but seeing how much this is affecting yunho he doesn't want to ask as he's enjoying the show. 

as hongjoong starts to approach his orgasm he leans his head down so yunho's cock head dips in and out of his mouth as he fucks his tits. it sounds like yunho sobs at the additional stimulation, making hongjoong want to please more, swirling his tongue around the head of yunho's cock. 

"c-close," yunho whispers. yunho pulls back, holding hongjoong's breast up with one hand while he strokes his cock. hongjoong holds the other up for him while he strokes himself too. 

then yunho is moaning, high pitched and pretty as he shoots his cum all over hongjoong's tits, so many streaks of cum covering the skin. and that's all it takes to make hongjoong cum too, his cum splashing on the carpet in front of him, not caring that he'll have to clean it later. 

they're both panting now, and hongjoong gets a little idea. he grabs both of his tits and lifts them towards his face, making eye contact with yunho as he licks the cum from them. once the cum is all cleaned up they look at each other again. impossibly, it looks like yunho's getting hard for the second time already. 

they both stare into each other's eyes, they both know what the other is thinking. 

round two.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! let me know in the comments if you did. there will be a part 2 coming soon :))


End file.
